Catalyst
by Bonnie Lass
Summary: Skeletal remains are found out in the desert, Grissom and Nick are called out to investigate it. And they find another puzzle; a piece of Grissom's past. (GSR, NickOFC)
1. Cave Dwellers

**Catalyst**

By: BonnieLass

**Chapter One**: Cave Dwellers

* * *

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any character that you recognize. If you have any problem with the ones I made up, please contact my flame department.

Summary – G/S, N/OC. A fellow criminalist finds a body, and gives Grissom a run for his money.

* * *

The Nevada sun was bathing the bent backs of students in its almost too warm glow. Several students from nearby UNLV were digging in a network of caves outside of Vegas. Two students were working diligently in a corner of the florescent lit cave. Both were discussing something in excited whispers.

"Uh, Doc McAlester, we think we found something." One of the students called out. The woman in charge of the dig looked up from the sifter. She turned and gestured for someone to take over. Doc McAlester dusted off her worn blue jeans. One of the straps of her tank top fell down her arm, presenting even more skin to the gaze of the two frat boys. She pulled it back up, self-conciously. She breathed out a sigh as she walked into the cave. She pushed her now useless Oakley's onto the top of her head, pushing back some of her escaped russet curls out of her green eyes.

"Whatca find, Sean?" She asked, moving some stray locks of hair out of her face. She walked over to the two seniors, smiling easily.

"A burial."

"What? That's impossible." She knelt and looked at what they had pointed out.

"See, Doc, there's the eye socket and the brow ridge. Don't know what that is, though." The other man, Kevin, pointed out.

"Holy shit," she muttered taking out a brush and began removing some debris away from the skull. "Everyone stop what you're doing and go wait at the cave mouth." She ordered the other students. Kevin and Sean exchanged a glance and left with the other students. Doctor McAlester stood and flipped her phone open. She dialed a number and waited. "Hi, I'm calling for Gil Grissom. My name is Jessica McAlester. Tell him it's an emergency."

* * *

Gil Grissom and Nick Stokes step out of Grissom's Denali, not sure what they were in for. Nick certainly wasn't ready to see a young woman leaping and hugging Grissom. The woman looked about 30 with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. He was even more shocked when the woman called Grissom, Uncle Gil.

"Nicky, this is Doctor Jessica McAlester."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicky." Jessica grinned and held out her hand.

"My name is Nick Stokes, Doctor McAlester."

"Please, call me Jessica, Nick."

"Jess, stop flirting and tell me what you thought was such an emergency?" Grissom stared levelly at the woman.

"We were digging in this cave," Jessica turned and walked toward the cave, "when a couple of my students, Sean and Kevin," she gestured to two frat boys leaning against a dusty truck. They both had their arms crossed and watched the trio, "found a human skull."

"Could it have been a burial?" Nick asked, eyeing the two frat boys through his sunglasses. Jessica turned to him, her glasses firmly in place and she was smirking.

"Humans didn't live in this area, Nick. Plus your DB had this rattling around her skull." Handing a small plastic bag to Nick, she headed towards the cave.

"Is that a 9mm?" Grissom speculated, as he looked over Nick's shoulder.

I'm not a ballistics expert, Uncle Gil." She called over her shoulder. "Bad enough my strata has been messed with and been turned into a crime scene."

"Whoa, easy there girl, no one's gonna upset your strata."

"People used these caves as storage. Who? We don't know. And that strata gives me a timeline. Then some asshole decides to execute some show girl, for all I know, and ruins my artifacts!" She removed her glasses and glared at Nick. "So my strata is already fucked."

"Hey, Doc, you need our help?" One of the boys called out.

"Kevin, I thought I told you two to go home?" She reprimanded the two, never taking her eyes off Nick. Soon Kevin and Sean left the scene in a cloud of dust.

"Didn't know you had a fan club, Jess." Grissom chuckled.

"Very funny, Uncle Gil." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You might wanna put a hat on, Nicky." She grinned and rubbed his head. "We wouldn't want to ruin your hairdo."

"Jess, you still talk too much." Grissom smiled and pointed to the cave. "Shall we?"

"Fine, Uncle Gil. Well, gentleman, welcome to cave number 4." She spread her arms as they walked into the cave. She led them to a remote corner of the cave with lights rigged around the scene. She handed Grissom several notes written in neat, precise handwriting.

"You collected evidence?" Nick asked, looking up from the uncovered body.

"I wanted to make sure what I found was worth Uncle Gil's attention. Plus, I was bored."

"How did you know what to do?" Nick was shocked.

"I'm a criminalist for the Washington D.C. police. Teaching is my side hobby." She looked down at Nick, a small blush gracing her cheeks. "You've got my notes, have fun. So I'll wait outside." She smiled at Grissom and left the pair alone.

"Uncle Gil?" Raising an eyebrow, Nick chuckled at Grissom.

"I helped her father raise her after her mother left." Gil sighed. "Let's get to work."

* * *

After a couple of hours they stepped out into the noticeably cooler Nevada night. They found Jessica sitting in the cab of her truck, chatting to the officer that had arrived soon after they did. "Uncle Gil, how was it?"

"Good. How else could it go?" Grissom cocked his head and Jessica laughed. "Don't laugh, Jess. I'm going to put you to work." Grissom led Jess away from their audience.

"Eh?" She took a step back.

"You're going to piece her back together again."

"Don't you have coroners to do this? Plus I've got classes to teach."

"You could do this in your sleep, Jess. I need you. One of our coroner's is on vacation, and autopsy is swamped."

"Let me go to my house and get my kit, and shower." She sighed and smiled at Grissom. He smiled back and walked to his Denali. "You so owe me, Uncle Gil."

"You know how to get there?"

"It can't be too hard; you gave me directions once upon a time."

"Nick will be going with you. Don't be too long."

"Fine, Uncle Gil." Grissom nodded to Nick, who followed Jessica.

"Throw your kit in the back. Uncle Gil is taking the evidence with him?"

"Yes."

"Good." She smiled widely, throwing a bag in the bed of her truck.

"Obey all speed limits, Jess." Grissom warned before pulling away in his Denali. Jess laughed and shook her head as he pulled away.

"What he won't know won't hurt him, eh Nicky?"

"Whatever you say, Jessie." Nick matched her smile with one of his own. "Let's see what this little foreign engine can do."

"What till you see my baby." She started the truck, an impish grin on her face.

* * *

"So, Nick, how long have you been working with Uncle Gil?"

"About five years now."

"What do you know about this Sara Sidle?"

"She's a good person. Why do you want to know?"

"Because he's been talking about Sara for years, but he won't tell me how he feels about her." Jess talked keeping her eyes on the road.

"Theirs is an interesting relationship. Everyone on the grave shift think that there is a mutual attraction. Something came to a head some months ago. But neither one is talking about it."

"Sounds like my uncle. He's a very private person, as you well know." At Nick's bark of laughter, she smiled a little. "But I think he may need a sharp kick in the ass. He loves her, Nick. I know it."

"How?"

"The way he talks about her. It's the way his voice changes when she comes up in the conversation. It's that tone."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me talk to Sara, please."

"Why is this so important, Jess?"

"Gil helped my father out with me after my mother decided to leave. My father died seven years ago. Uncle Gil is the only family I have left." She licked her lips, "I want to see him happy."

"And you think Sara will make him happy?"

"That's really up to them. I'm just planning on being the catalyst." She focused back on the road, her hands tightening on the steering wheel, almost imperceptibly. Nick saw her knuckles whitening and a lone tear slide down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away. Jessica shot a shocked look at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't stand to see a woman cry."

"We're here." She pulled the truck into the drive. She looked over at Nick, who had gone deathly white.

"You live here?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a friend of mine lived here."

"The prostitute?"

"How did you know?"

"My real estate agent informed me. He made a point of it in fact. Plus, Uncle Gil told me." She opened her door, "You okay, Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you want you can stay out here." She pulled her bag out of the bed. "I won't make you come in."

"I'll come in." Nick took a deep breath and entered the house.


	2. Beginnings

**Catalyst**

by: Bonnie Lass

**Chapter Two**: Beginnings

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em. Except for those you don't recognize. If I did Eckle would be strung up by his toes.

* * *

Nick took a deep breathe before stepping into the house. His hands shook as he reached to shut the door. But then he noticed that everything had changed. The walls were now a light blue color with light crown molding. Light wood shelves and bookshelves lined every wall. Every one of them filled with books. It was as if Nick had walked into a library, a well designed library. There were also sculptures lining the shelves. All of them were of birds in varying degrees of flight. One on display on an end table was of a peregrine in the middle of a dive. On the base was the title 'Speed', written in Jess' precise writing. Next to it was a collection of photos of a group of people. Two men stood out among the pictures. One a man with red hair, not unlike Jess', was in several pictures by himself. Then there were several of Jess and another guy.

"That's Horatio and that's Speed." Jess pointed to each of the pictures.

"So he's not your father, I mean your hair is the same." Nick asked sitting down one of the pictures.

"And the fact that he's older?" She shook her head. "I wouldn't date my father." She stared at the picture Nick had just set down. "He was so proud of that bike."

"Who?"

"Tim, I mean, Speed."

"Was?"

"He was shot investigating a case."

"He was CSI?"

"Yea, he worked for Miami-Dade and Horatio Caine." She pointed to the redhead. She swallowed and headed for her bedroom. "Feel free to help yourself." She called over her shoulder. "Oh, you aren't allergic to cats are you?"

"You have one?"

"Geisha." She smiled and closed her door. Nick looked down and discovered a tawny Siamese winding herself around his legs.

* * *

Jessica leaned against the wall looking at the man asleep on her couch. Geisha was on his lap, purring quite happily. Jess chuckled, thinking that Nick was one of the few men the cat actually liked. Shaking her head, Jess let her eyes travel up his body and across the plains of Nick's face. Asleep, he looked peaceful. The cares he carried with him were gone. Jess sighed and looked away. Her eyes rested on the picture of Speed leaning against his bike. Her jaw tightened when she remembered why he got shot. Turning, she walked over to Nick and leaned over the back of the couch. She blew in his ear and pulled away as he jumped up. "Come on, sleeping beauty, time to go to work." She laughed and walked towards the garage.

"So I get to meet your baby?" Nick smiled, rubbing his eyes.

"Yep." She smiled and flipped on the garage light. Jess noticed the shocked look on Nick's face, and nearly laughed. There in front of him sat a silver 1970 Chevy Chevelle.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks, we've been through a lot together." she patted the car's hood. When she opened the garage door, the extra light showed more of the garage. And Nick noticed something in the corner covered by a tarp. Jessica noticed his gaze and started the car, causing Nick to stop looking. "So mind telling me what kind of car you drive?" She smiled, backing out of the drive. Nick laughed and shook his head.

* * *

The sounds of country music flooded the lab where Jess was working. She wasn't paying it much attention, so when it was turned off she didn't notice. Jessica groaned and barely refrained from banging her head against the metal examining table. "What's wrong?" A woman asked.

"If she wasn't dead I'd kill her myself."

"Why?" the woman asked again.

"She's got a gunshot wound consistent with an execution style shooting, but she's got knife inflicted wounds on most of her bones. Plus, both of her femurs were broken, and not by a natural phenomenon." She growled and lifted her head off of the table. She turned and faced the person belonging to the voice. "Hi."

"Hey, you're Grissom's niece. I'm Sara Sidle." The tall brunette smiled and walked farther into the room.

"Niece in the loosest definition; he was my dad's best-friend." Jessica stood and shook hands with Sara. "My name's Jessica McAlester."

"Nice to meet you, so Nick said you wanted to meet me."

"Yes, Uncle Gil told me a lot about you, so he piqued my interest." Jessica looked back at the skeleton.

"Is that a good thing?"

"It can be." She yawned and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry, I've been pulling all nighters recently."

"What did you want to talk about?" Sara sat in the only unoccupied chair in the room. Jessica shut the door. As she walked back, she worried at her bottom lip.

"I want to know if there's any chance of a relationship between you and Gil." Sara just looked at the woman in shock.

"What?"

"Look I know my uncle is in love with you."

"He's got a funny way of showing it."

"Yea, he does." Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose, realizing this was going to be harder than she thought. "You know very well he's defensive around people he doesn't deem safe."

"That's an understatement."

"Look Sara, I understand where you're coming from. He hurt you. I've been on the receiving end of that before. But don't insult him. He genuinely cares for you. He's just afraid of you."

"Why would he? I mean, after all the times I've asked him out. Hell, I've told him that I loved him. You would think Gil would figure out that I'm a sure thing."

"He's got some serious issues, Sara. He has got to jump some hurdles, and I'm here to make sure he gets a swift kick in the ass." She grinned, picking up a femur again. "Sara, answer me truthfully. Do you still love him?"

"God help me, but I do." Sara's beeper decided to pick that exact moment to ruin the conversation. "Looks like my trace is done."

"We aren't through, Sara." Jess smiled broadly.

"I'll see you around then."

"Yep, fortunately you can't get rid of me that easily." Sara smiled back and headed out of the lab. Jess moved and turned the stereo back on.

* * *

"Hey," Nick greeted as he walked into the employee break room. "How are you holding up?"

"Hey yourself," Jess returned the greeting with a yawn, and held up a cup of coffee.

"That bad, huh?"

"This Blue Hawaiian has been the bright spot of my day.

"You'll have to thank Greggo for that."

"I'll be sure to."

"Relax, Jess. Your day is almost over." He sat next to her.

"Yay me." She rolled her eyes, staring at the table. "So how was your day?"

"With all things considered, not too bad."

"Why?"

"We didn't get a hit on the slug you found, but the striations aren't degraded. Plus, I've never seen Sara so happy. It's like she sees a light at the end of the tunnel."

"I'm glad she's happy," She paused. "Nick, I want to show you something." She took Nick to the examining room she had commandeered. The radio was still playing country. Jess blushed and turned off the radio.

"Wow, Charlie Daniels." She looked at him quizzically. "I'm a Texan; I grew up on this stuff." He crossed over to the table where the skeleton was laid out. "So, what did you want to show me?" Jess was amazed to see how he went from flirt to all business. She shook her head and filed the information for later study.

"Her femurs were broken." She held one up for his inspection. "It was allowed to heal without medical attention. Someone tortured her."

"What are these?" Nick pointed out the slash marks that covered most of her ribs. "Those aren't teeth marks, are they?"

"An animal would have scattered the bones, plus these are too clean. Animals would have gnawed on the bones." She dug into her kit and pulled out a small piece of bone. "This is a pig's rib, cut with a standard chef's knife."

"It's the same type of mark."

"Yep." She looked up at him, her green eyes hard. "She went through hell."

"How old was she?"

"Not even a teenager. My best guess 9-12." Nick hands clenched around the bone in his hand. Jess completely empathized with him. This shouldn't happen to children.

"Have you gotten any hits on dental records?"

"Not yet. Do you think we could get anything off of missing persons?"

"I doubt it. Can you do a facial reconstruction?"

"I'm not that good, especially with the bullet hole." She took his hands. "I'm sorry, Nick. But I'll try if we don't get anything off the dental records."

"We'll figure this out." He kneaded her shoulder. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Jess."

"I wanted to wait until she had a name." Her gaze ghosted over the skull. Nick pulled her away from the room and the Jane Doe. "Warrick, Sara, and I were planning on going out tonight. Why don't you come with us?" At Nick's eager look, Jess couldn't say no. What could she say; she was a sucker for the puppy dog look.

"Where are you going?"

"That's a surprise. Just dress nice. Nothing too fancy."

"Oh, thanks, Nick. That helps a lot."

"I know," he laughed. "I'll call you tonight about 8. So get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," Jess bit her bottom lip. "Can I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"You are mean, Nicholas Stokes."


	3. Jazz Compilations

**Catalyst**

**Chapter 3:** Jazz compilations

by: Bonne Lass

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Nope, sorry I don't own 'em. :snaps fingers: If I did Greg could wear his shirts again.

* * *

Jessica walked into her house, throwing her keys haphazardly on a table. She hummed the last song she had heard on the radio as she entered her security code for her system. Geisha jumped up on the kitchen counter and began chastising Jess. "I'm sorry, your highness." Jess grumbled and began making her way around her kitchen. She opened a can of food for Geisha and set it down on the floor. The cat landed nimbly on the floor and nudged her hand. Jess kneeled down and scratched at her ears. Geisha began ignoring Jess in favor of the chicken flavored food. She rose and turned on the answering machine. One was her doctor's office and the other was from Uncle Gil. His voice made her stop. Gil was upset.

'_Jess, Nick gave me an update on the case. Keep up the good work. Would you know anything about Sara's change in mood today? If so, tell me. Remember what happened last time you took a personal interest in my life?'_ Of course she remembered what had happened. She had told Teri Miller to stay away from Uncle Gil, in no uncertain terms. He sighed, '_Well, I do owe you, so how about dinner next time I have a free night.'_ Jess rolled her eyes and wondered what century that would be in. _'I've spoken to Ecklie and you are officially on retainer. I've also spoken with your boss at UNLV and he's okay with you working with us.'_ Uncle Gil thought of everything, as always. Jess deleted the messages and played the next one.

_'Jess, its Horatio. I wanted to update you on Speed's case. Life in prison.' _Jess closed her eyes, allowing a small smile play on her face. Justice worked for Speed and them. Several tears made their way down her cheeks. Thoughts of the small girl's family made the smile fall. She wondered if they would ever feel this way. Jess sincerely hoped she could help bring them closure. With that thought she headed off to bed.

* * *

Jessica stood in her garage; the yellow light overhead was casting an eerie glow. Biting her lip, she faced the covered lump that Nick had seen earlier. Tears welled in her eyes as she faced some inner demon. Her hands lovingly moved over the tarp, gripping the edge and pulling. The yellow bike glowed in the dim light. As a scientist, Jessica couldn't believe in ghosts, but as a person, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of Tim Speedle existed in this bike. So that was why she was standing in the middle of the garage staring at _it_. She looked down at the keys in her hand. The metal slowly warming up in her tightly clasped hand. Jessica slipped on her leather coat and began to push the bike into the Nevada night. With one hand, she entered the security code to shut the door and set the alarm. "Thank the gods for ADT." She muttered, turning the bike's ignition. The Yamaha roared to life after the months of sitting in storage in one place or another. After Speed's death, she hadn't touched it. But tonight like every other night it didn't fail. She kicked the kick stand up, revving the engine. She left her driveway and headed for the strip.

* * *

Nick was surprised to see a motorcycle to pull up at his apartment; but some how he wasn't surprised to see Jessica sitting on its back. He smiled widely at her, once she lifted the visor on her helmet. "When I asked you to pick me up, I hadn't expected to see this."

"A wise man once said to always expect the unexpected." She fired back, a small smile on her full lips. He looked down at her small feet.

"Driving in heels even, I am impressed, Jessie." He noticed she blushed slightly every time he called her that. He made a mental note of it as he walked toward her and their ride for the night.

"You'll be even more impressed when you see me drive, buddy," She taunted looking around the parking lot. "So, which one is yours?"

"You'll need to look for the Corvette, won't you?"

"Really? Well, next time we go out you need to drive, Nick." She patted the seat behind her. "Hop on, bud and let's go." Nick shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing, Jessie." He took off the extra helmet that was strapped to the seat and pulled it on over his head.

"Wait, where are we going, Nick?" She asked, obviously realizing that she didn't know where she was going.

"I'm just going to have to give you directions then, aren't I?" Nick chuckled at the look she gave him. She looked away when he tightened his arms around her waist. Nick fought the urge to pull her back to see how she fit against him. Reminding himself of the fact that she was Grissom's niece, he loosened his grip. Jessica pulled away from his apartment and once again headed for the strip.

* * *

After several wrong turns and many glares from Jessica, Nick finally got them where they needed to be. A brand new club called Monarch. Jess refused to valet Tim's bike and pulled into a parking spot across the street. It was in plain view of the club. They strapped their helmets to the seats. Nick smiled at her easily. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You weren't the one having a panic attack." She glared at him. "I so enjoyed the arm flailing, frat boy." Her arms waved wildly in the air, in a mock recreation of Nick giving her directions. She blushed brightly when she noticed the looks of the fellow patrons. Nick pulled the valet attendant away from his stand and slipped him a twenty.

"You see that bike over there?" Nick pointed to their ride. The kid nodded. "Watch it until we come back. Make sure nothing happens to it."

"Sure thing, sir." The kid smiled.

"Thank you, Nick."

"It was nothing, Jess." He smiled and Jess swore to God that her heart stopped beating for a few minutes there.

"Ah, a knight in shining lab coat?" Jess smiled back and headed into the club. She talked to the bouncer and pointed at Nick, saying he would pay her cover. Nick shook his head, a broad smile on his face as he paid it. She was waiting for him just on the other side of the door, with a large smirk on her face. "I'll get the first round, Nicky." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bar. She ordered a pale ale and Nick ordered the same. Jess raised an eyebrow and followed him to where Warrick and Sara were already sitting. The jazz club had been Warrick's idea. The jazz music softly that surrounded the four, attested to the fact.

Jess winked at Sara as she slid into the booth. It was one of many that hugged the walls, leaving the floor free for dancing and for the stage. Jess sat next to Sara, facing toward the dance floor. She leaned her head back against the seat and took a deep breath.

"You doing okay?" Sara queried, looking at the relaxed woman.

"I got great news today." She grinned again.

"Care to share?" Warrick teased, sipping from his drink.

"Speed's killer got life in prison." She could hardly keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Who's Speed?"

"He was a Miami criminalist. I'm surprised you didn't meet him when you had that case down there." She cocked her head looking at Warrick.

"The sarcastic one? Tall, dark hair, trace expert?"

"Yea, that would be him." Jess nodded

"I'm sorry he died, Jess." Sara laid a hand on her shoulder. Warrick gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"I've had a lot of time to grieve, Sara. Thank you both though." She took a pull from her beer. "So what's your weirdest case?"

"That's random." Nick pointed out.

"This is a night out, right?" Warrick asked and they all nodded. "Then we don't talk about work." Warrick all but ordered the assembled group.

"Scuba diver up a tree." Nick supplied after several minutes of silence.

"What?" Jess turned to Nick, confusion on her face.

"I had a scuba diver up a tree. It was during the fire season. The guy's business partner killed the vic in his apartment and dressed the victim in a wet suit, complete with oxygen tank. The suspect lit a fire and the tank exploded, throwing the diver into the tree branches."

"Try this on for size. A gentleman was working in his garden and he dug up a small casket. He of course opened it and found a small skeleton. The police thought it was a child. It was someone's pet dog. A large terrier, I believe."

"They buried their dog?" Sara asked disbelief in her voice.

"Yep, complete with squeaky toys. Your turn, Sara."

"I'm going to go with spontaneous human combustion. Warrick and I had a woman who had simply burned up inexplicably in her lazy boy. Turns out she dropped a cigarette on her lap, but she had too many sleeping pills in her system to realize it. We ended up having to experiment on a pig carcass." Sara and Jess wrinkled their noses at the very thought.

"Don't tell me you're a vegetarian, too, Jess."

"No, I like my steak a little too much." She smirked.

"So, Jess, what's it like to be Grissom's niece?" Warrick questioned.

"It's never boring, I'll give him that."

"Why?"

"I stayed at his house one night after my father's funeral. His pet tarantula escaped and decided to use me as a bed." She took another swig of her beer. Nick shook his head, watching the dance floor. Jess drank, watching Nick. Both missed the exchanged look between Sara and Warrick. The next couple of hours passed quickly with the four criminalists falling into an easy banter. After several drinks Nick had wrapped an arm around Jess and she had leaned against his side. Warrick and Sara exchanged another look and shared a smile.

"Warrick, would you like to dance?" Sara grinned.

"It would be my pleasure, Sara." He grinned in response and led her onto the dance floor. Jess, who wasn't quite as inebriated as Nick, watched the pair leave the booth. She bit at her lip.

"Why do you do that?" Nick asked, his breath moving over her ear. Jess whipped her head to face him.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip."

"I don't know. I've done since I can remember." She shrugged. He nodded and dropped the conversation. Jess furrowed her brow. "Nick?"

"Would you like to dance, Jess?"

"Okay." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested his hands on her hips. The soft jazz music wrapped its web around them. Making the couple believe they were the only ones in the room. The soft tendrils pulled the two closer together. Brown eyes locked with green hues. Their faces moved closer, her eyes fluttered closed, as their lips met. It was sweet and slow. As if both of them were getting a taste for the other. Jess disentangled herself from Nick, her breathe ragged. Her hand went to her mouth, a small blush on her cheeks. She refused to make eye contact with Nick. Nick moved closer to her again, intent on wrapping her in his arms again. She backed off and nearly ran to the booth and grabbed her stuff. She sent an apologetic glance to Warrick and Sara and left the club. Nick attempted to follow, but Warrick's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't Nick. Give her some time."


	4. Rooftop Reflections

**Catalyst**

Chapter 4: _Rooftop Reflections_

by BonnieLass

* * *

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any character that you recognize. If I did, Archie would get more screen time. If you have any problem with the ones I made up, please contact my flame department.

* * *

Sara fumed as she strode out of Ecklie's office. "How dare that rat of a man…" Sara trailed off, envisioning the gruesome death of said rat man. Sara growled deep in her throat. When had Ecklie gotten the gall to run a background check on her! If she had thought her past was any of his business she would have told him, but since it wasn't he could go screw himself on something painful. It was as if he thought her unfit to do her job! Yea, sure she had blown up at Catherine, and maybe stepped over the line a bit… Well, maybe more than a bit. But hell, it wasn't as if her past made her unable to do her job. It only made her more interested in catching the bastards. Sara balled her hands into fists and fought the urge to punch something, namely Ecklie's large nose. Sara stalked towards Grissom's office intent on answers. Rounding the corner, she stopped quickly and flattened herself against the wall.

"Grissom, I'm leaving. This is a demotion, not a reassignment. I just can't do this anymore." Sophia's voice rang out from Grissom's office.

"You can't go, you're one of the best CSI's I've worked with, Sophia."

"I'm overqualified, Grissom. I was a supervisor before this."

"Have dinner with me." Sara closed her eyes, and stifled a sob by covering her mouth with her hand. 'Don't you dare cry, Sidle. Don't you dare.' Tears peaked out through her tightly clenched eyelids as she scolded herself. When she heard Sophia's affirmative she couldn't take it anymore. She ran. Sara was heedless of where she ran. It was an amazing feat that she managed to not run into anyone she knew. It seemed to take forever for her to stop. When she did, Sara managed to find herself on the roof of the CSI lab, and she wasn't alone.

"Sara?" Jess' hesitant voice broke into the haze of Sara's mind. The only thing Sara could think of was Sophia and Grissom; her mind coming up with images of them at dinner and afterwards. Sara allowed the sob to rack her body as she slid to the ground. Jess ran to the frazzled CSI, kneeling down next to her. "Sara, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Go away."

"Sorry, but I was here first, indulging in my own self pity." Jess took a drag of her cigarette, while Sara eyed it ravenously. Jess stuck the cigarette in between her lips and pulled the drained woman to her feet and led her to the ledge of the roof. Jess sighed, handing Sara a cigarette and a lighter.

"Why are you here?" Sara asked, lighting the proffered nicotine stick. She didn't look at Jess, but merely stared up at the night sky. Jess was staring ahead of her at the lights of the strip.

"How about you tell me what's got you so upset and I'll tell you my reasons." Sara nodded, turning back to Jess. She handed the lighter back to Jess, and took a deep puff off the cigarette. Sara closed her eyes, savoring the taste. "Been awhile?"

"Yea, since I started working here."

"I bow down to your commitment. My longest break was six months." Jess offered Sara a small smile that wasn't returned. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I overheard Gil ask Sophia out to dinner." Sara looked back up at the sky, blinking away tears. "You know I almost had myself fooled."

"What?" Jess was clearly in shock.

"I thought I loved him, and it was just some stupid crush."

"Sara, this has got to be some big misunderstanding." Sara looked away from the Vegas skyline and stared at Jess. She noticed that Jess' green eyes were pleading with her. "I don't think you were fooling yourself. I've seen the way you look at my uncle." Jess set her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"There's been gossip that Ecklie's going to reassign me to Catherine. So that means Gil gets back either his precious Nicky or Warrick. Most likely Nick." Sara shrugged off Jess' hand. "And with me gone Gil's free to pursue Sophia." How could she have been so blind, Sara thought to herself.

"Would Ecklie ever do something like that for Uncle Gil?"

"What?" Now it was Sara's turn to be taken aback.

"Would Ecklie…" Obviously, Jess mistook her question as a request for a repeat.

"I heard you the first time, Jess." Sara cut in. "What do you mean."

"Well, from what I understand Ecklie doesn't like Uncle Gil too much. And he broke up the people Uncle Gil considers family." Jess paused. "Instead of hiring new people for the swing shift, which he could afford to do, mind you. He leaves the grave shift short. Ecklie took away what meant the most to Gil, but he underestimated Gil's feelings for you. Ecklie never realized the attraction and depth of feelings that Uncle Gil holds for you."

"But he knew about my feelings for Gil."

"A school girl crush that would cause more harm than good, perhaps. Plus, he couldn't leave Grissom with newbies, it would reflect badly on Ecklie, himself."

"But either Warrick or Nick…"

"Nick and Warrick are Grissom's protégés and don't cause problems. Except for falling for prostitutes and gambling addictions. Ecklie doesn't realize how good you are or how good Greg will be."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He would have moved the two of you somewhere else. When Ecklie looks at Greg, he sees the DNA tech who wears shirts Elvis would be proud of and I've seen a picture of him wearing a showgirl's headdress." Sara let a small smile grace her features as she remembered Greg in the sequined outfit. "And all Ecklie sees in you is a ticking time bomb, who gets emotionally involved in domestic disputes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Of what?"

"Everything."

"Because I watch and I listen. When Uncle Gil talks about you, it seems like his whole world revolves around you. He's so proud of you, Sara. He gets this tone in his voice that just screams out love. It almost makes me believe in it again." Sara gave her a perplexed look. "You've heard talk about his bugs, right? It's the same tone."

"Really?" Sara knew she should wonder at being described in the same way that Gil described his passion, but she couldn't help but feel giddy. If Jess was right, Gil really was in love with her. She had gotten past the iron barrier that surrounded his heart. And she would do her damnedest to stay there.

"Yes, really."

"Jess, why do you care so much?"

"Uncle Gil saved me once, and for that I owe him every happiness. And right now he needs saving, more than ever." Jess shrugged. Sara noticed that there was something behind that statement, but she chose to let it go.

"Thank you, Jess, for everything. I think I would have given up on him."

Jess smiled and headed back towards the door that led back into the building. "You would have moved on, Sara. But you would have carried that torch with you for the rest of your life." Sara flushed as Jess hit the proverbial nail on the head.

"Jess, you promised."

"I did, didn't I?" Jess stopped and looked back to Sara. She sighed and walked back to Sara, lighting another cigarette. She offered another one to Sara, who shook her head no. Jess shrugged again, sliding it back into the back. Sara noticed that she bit her lip every time the cigarette left her mouth. She was unsure about something and Sara figured it had to do with Nick. Things fell together with a click. Something had happened to the redhead to cause her to fear loving someone. But what? Sara could feel the injustice of it as she waited for Jess to speak. More than likely it was a domestic situation. Was her father the cause of it? The familiar anger was rising as she thought of a young Jess McAlester becoming a victim.

"I have a hard time allowing myself to truly open up to people. Speed was like my big brother and it took him a year to get me to open up to him. And now I meet Nick, and I can't help but open up to him. It scares the holy hell out of me. So I'm running from him."

"What happens if you stop?"

"If I stop, I fall."

"Why not just fall, Jess? Nick is a wonderful guy, and you two deserve a little happiness. Besides, falling in love can be the most rewarding thing a person can do."

"And the most heartbreaking. All the people I have let in have left me. It isn't something I'm willing to go through."

"Gil hasn't left you, has he?"

"No."

"And I doubt Nick would hurt you. He's too good of a person to do that." At Jess' blush, Sara knew Jess had already fallen for the Texan. Sara stood next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Now the roles were reversed.

"You think so?"

"I know so. If the two of you don't work out, he'll be the best friend you could ever hope to have." Sara smiled softly, thinking of what Nick had done for Kristi. Jess returned the smile gratefully.

"Thank you, Sara."

"It should be me that's thanking you." Sara tugged on the woman's braid. Jess winced as she snuffed out the cigarette.

"I'm going to head back down and check to see if I have an ID yet."

"I'll be down in a minute. Want to go to breakfast with Greg, Mia, and me?"

"Some other time maybe? I've got to go to UNLV and talk to my replacement." Jess smiled apologetically.

"Alright, some other time then?"

"You got it, Sara." Jess waved and headed back to her borrowed office.


	5. Stopping

**Catalyst**

By: Bonnie Lass

**Chapter Five**: _Running interference

* * *

_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI that belongs to Bruckheimer and CBS. I'm just borrowing the characters. I promise to return them back to the lab in pristine condition. I cannot be held responsible for any damage sustained to Ecklie.

* * *

Jessica found herself once again in the middle of the Las Vegas desert. And on Speedle's bike. She lay back against the seat, staring up at the night sky. Dawn was just beginning to encroach upon the stars. Jessica sighed and began chewing on her bottom lip. She was wondering why she was here, why she was even trying. How could two people be so bullheaded when it came to their feelings? Groaning loudly, Jessica sat up, formulating a plan of action. But her mind was a jumble of thoughts. Each thought getting harder and harder to grasp, except one; the feel of Nick Stokes' lips against hers. She blushed at the thought of it, once again. She cursed and attempted to run from her thoughts.

* * *

Nick sat alone on his couch, his head held in his hands. How could he? How could he kiss the woman? Well, he knew how he could have. She was exquisite looking, with that off the shoulder top and those pants. God, those pants showed every single curve that she owned. Even Warrick had been at a lost for words. Speaking of Warrick, Nick looked up and met the concerned gaze of his friend. 

"You okay, man?" Warrick asked setting a glass of water in front of Nick.

"No, man, I'm not."

"This isn't because you kissed Grissom's niece, is it?" At Nick's negative Warrick continued, "This is because she ran."

"Yea, I'm not that repulsive am I?" Warrick tsked and shook his head.

"Did it ever occur to you that she may be involved with someone?"

"But why run? Why not just tell me? Why did she even return it?" He whispered the last part, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know, Nick. You and Jess are going to have to sort this out," He paused. "Maybe it has to do with Tim?"

"I just don't know."

"Maybe they were more than friends?"

"I don't think so, 'Rick."

"Nick, you're going to have to talk to her. You can't ignore this."

"When did _you_ get so smart?" Nick smirked up at Warrick.

"You see, I've always been this intelligent, Nick. You've just never been aware of it." Warrick dodged the pillow thrown at his head. "Go get some sleep, Nick. You'll think better if you do. Trust me." Nick nodded and followed Warrick to the door.

* * *

Grissom awoke from his sleep. The curtains were closed, denying the warm Las Vegas sun entry into his sparsely decorated room. Gil groaned as he got out of his bed. Various joints cracked in complaint as he got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom and a well-deserved shower. He rubbed his shoulder as he walked; trying to forget the vivid dream Sara had starred in last night. Maybe a cold shower.

* * *

Jess found herself sitting on her bike, facing her uncle's house. Indecision warred within her. A little voice in the back of her mind warned her of the impending explosion if she went in there to confront Gil. She groaned and ignored that little voice of reason. When did she ever listen to it in the first place? Certainly not anytime recently that was for certain. She continued to sit on her bike. Too afraid to go in.

* * *

Grissom stepped out of his rather chilly shower, grabbing a towel as he went. He quickly donned a pair of sweats and headed to his room. A cold shower and an air-conditioned apartment weren't conducive to one's health. He made it into his bedroom, and his blue eyes landed on a small frame, sitting on a bedside table. He stopped and picked it up. The photograph was of his old grave shift team at one of the annual company baseball games. He grinned at the memory of Ecklie's rage contorted face as they won the game for the seventh year in a row. Everyone on the team had a large smile on their faces, even him. His grin grew into a fond smile at the sight of him and Sara. She had an arm slung over his shoulders, and had on her wide, infamous Sara Sidle smile. There was a gleam in her chocolate eyes that he hadn't seen in awhile. She had looked so radiant. Grissom's smile dropped as he realized that she was slowly but surely burning up again. She was still the consummate professional, always doing her best. But on a personal level, she was a ticking time bomb and it was his entire fault. His entire god damned fault! In a fit of rage Grissom tossed the picture across the room, the sickening crunch of glass doing nothing to ease his anger. 

He had pushed her away. He pushed her towards Greg. And it was too late for him now. Yes, he loved her, but there was nothing that could make a relationship between them work. Greg Sanders was the better choice for her; he would be good to her. He was young. They probably had more in common than he and Sara. And he wasn't her supervisor; all major points in Grissom's book. But if Greg was the better match, why did he feel so jealous? It wasn't as if he had made a claim on Sara.

Grissom squashed that Neandertalistic idea rather harshly. Sara was out of his league and she was better for it. She deserved much better than the anti-social bugman. How could she have fallen for him? He was a workaholic and an emotional cripple. The incessant ringing of his doorbell interrupted his self-pity party for one. "What do you want, Jessica?" Grissom asked in a rather clipped tone as he opened the door.

"I was informed that you had the night off and you promised me dinner."

"I can't tonight, Jessica."

"Oh, I know. A little birdie informed me that you had a date tonight." She answered flippantly as she scooted past her glowering uncle.

"Stop interfering."

"I'm not interfering, I'm helping." She grinned and sat down on his couch, eying the spider's cage that rested on the coffee table. Grissom closed the door, nearly slamming it.

"Remember what you did last time you attempted to help me?" He crossed his arms across his chest, staring down his niece. She merely stared back, stretching out her legs.

"I quite distinctly remember it. I told Teri to stay away from you. It wasn't worth either of your time."

"Wasn't that up to us to decide?"

"Well, she was already deciding it. I just helped her along is all." Jess shrugged, turning back to the tarantula.

"Why do you feel the need to meddle in my life? Don't you have enough problems in your own love life?"

"Uncle Gil, you're the only family I have left. I just want to see you happy."

"Then stay out of it, Jess."

"Nope, I'd rather not. I don't trust you enough not to mess it up. Look what you're doing now, going out with Sophia."

"And you're sure that Sara will fill the void in my life?" Grissom questioned. He was definitely beginning to see red. How dare she think she had a right to meddle!

"Uncle Gil, you saved me once and now it's my turn to save you." She took a deep breath. "You love each other."

"It won't work and you know it."

"No, obviously I don't, so please expound.

"She's got Greg; he'll take care of her."

"Greg? As in your old DNA tech, now you're newest CSI?" When Grissom nodded, she rolled her eyes. "Are you that fucking blind, Uncle Gil? She only has eyes for you."

"I'm her supervisor, it's just a crush."

"A crush that's lasted longer than all of my serious relationships put together?" She blinked uncomprehendingly. "Okay, maybe you aren't blind, just idiotic."

"Are you finished, Dr. McAlester?" Grissom all but growled. He had one nerve left and she was dancing the flamingo on it.

"No, Gil Grissom, I'm warning you." She stood and stalked over to him. She poked her finger into his chest at every word. "You are going to end up like Daddy, if you keep this up." Jess glared at him, refusing to be ignored. Grissom was shocked. When had this quiet, reserved, bookworm niece of his turn into this passionate woman? "Something will set you off, possibly Sara transferring and giving up on you. Then you'll proceed to lock yourself in your house; ignoring anyone that was close to you at some point in time. And you'll be alone with your bugs and your pride. Then someday even those will be gone and you'll find yourself alone. Finally you'll get tired of it all and kill yourself, leaving anyone that ever loved you heartbroken."

"Are you finished?" He asked, coldly. "I'm not your father and I will never be." He glared at her.

"I certainly hope not. So you'd better extract that lump you call a head, out of your ass and admit your feelings for her."

"I do not love her." He enunciated every word, letting the lie sink into her thick skull.

"Does that help you sleep at night? Being so heartless?" His eyes narrowed into slits. "You're not only hurting yourself, you're hurting the only person that loves you unconditionally."

"Get out of my house, Dr. McAlester."

"No."

"This is my life, and I'll be the one making the decisions regarding it."

"Dr. Grissom, you're making a mistake."

"It's my own to make, then." He held open the door. He noticed she was biting her lip again, a nervous habit left over from her childhood. "This isn't one of your fairy tales."

"I stopped believing in those when I was 7, Grissom." She sniffed, fighting back tears. But she straightened her shoulders and breezed past him into the Nevada afternoon. Several minutes later he heard her bike pull out of the parking lot. He shut the door, leaning his forehead against the door. He let out a harsh sigh and moved back to his bedroom. He did his best to ignore Jess' words as they bounced around his head. Two hours later found him calling Sophia and canceling their dinner.

* * *

At about the same time Jess pulled into another parking lot. She had spent the last few hours simply driving around Las Vegas, with Sara's words of encouragement reverberating from her memory. The harsh words she and Uncle Gil had spoken were still fresh in her mind. They had had fights before, but they had never gone that far before. Tears she had been holding back trickled down her cheeks. She had done a lot of crying these past few days. Jess looked up and realized where she was. Damn her subconscious! It had led her to one of the larger problems she had been dealing with; one Nick Stokes. She wiped away her tears and wrapped her arms around herself. What was she to do? _"Why not just fall, Jess? Nick is a wonderful guy and you two deserve a little happiness. Besides, falling in love can be the most rewarding thing a person can do."_

Sara's words spoke to her. What could be worse? _'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.'_ Jess groaned at her conscious and got off her bike.

"Well, here we go."

* * *

He couldn't think. He couldn't help but remember how Jessie felt against him on the dance floor. Couldn't forget how she melted into his arms. Nick groaned and covered his head with a pillow. By God, this woman was addicting. All he could sense was her, her touch, her smell, her voice, her taste. Groaning again, he flung the throw pillow away from him and sat up. He sat on the edge of the couch, holding his head in his hands. He rubbed his forehead. The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Stokes," he growled out.

"Nick, can I come in?" Jess asked, her voice shaking.

"Have you been knocking?" Nick stood and began walking to the door.

"No," she admitted.

"Are you okay, Jessie?"

"Am I ever?" she whispered on the other end.

"Grissom does seem to worry about you." He attempted to lighten her mood, but apparently failed. He heard her sniffle on the other side of the door and on the line. "Jessie?"

"Please, let me in, Nick?" She pleaded, just as he opened the door. They both flipped their phones closed and simply stared at each other.

"What's wrong, Jessie?" She didn't answer but launched herself at him. Nick wrapped his arms around her and took her inside the house. He rubbed her back and made her sit on the couch. "Jess, you have to tell me what's wrong in order for me to help." He pulled her away and tilted her chin up. She was refusing to make eye contact. Her green eyes were shiny with tears. Nick discovered his thumb had been stroking her cheek.

"Uncle Gil kicked me out of his house." She sniffed; a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why?"

"I was interfering in matters I didn't understand."

"Him and Sara?" She nodded. He rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Jessie. I promise." He whispered into her hair. Soon Jess' sobs began to quiet and she fell asleep against him. Nick waited a few minutes before picking the emotionally exhausted woman up. He made his way to his bedroom, Jess holding onto his neck and nuzzling he face into the crook of his neck.He laid her on the bed and couldn'thelp but remember the outfit she wore to the club.Looking at her,he was assaulted by a vision of sliding off her clothes and worshipping the exposed skin. Nick swallowed loudly and looked back at her, meeting Jess' green gaze. She was worrying at her bottom lip again. Her gaze settled on his bare chest, and something flickered in her eyes. She furrowed her brow, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Nick, please, don't leave me. Nick smiled reassuringly and climbed into his bed and lay next to her. She immediately cuddled against his side, seemingly enjoying the feel of his arms around her. Their eyes met again and they both moved towards each other. Their lips met each other softly and soon the kiss escalated.

* * *

I am so mean :grins: Okay, I'm trying to keep it in the PG-13 scale for the moment… 

**To my readers**: Review, please, I'm begging you! I get in such a good mood when I get them. And that means I'll actually update this on a fairly regular basis.

**To my reviewers:** I love you people. If I could give gifts over the internet I would.

CarlyBabes1234 – Is this up to your expectations? I might write an extra chap and put it up on my homepage that's a bit more descriptive.

Sunset – I hope you like where I'm taking this. Miami is one of my favorite shows after the original CSI, so I couldn't help it. Thank you for your kind words!

Lin – I promise the GSR is coming in the next couple of chapters. 2 at the most, I promise. Personally I can't wait to get to it either!

Niebezpiczny Ksieyc – Thank you for liking the plot. I was wondering for a moment if it had a giant hole in it… Is this quick enough for you? 2 updates in one week. A new record!

Brokentoy19 – Don't we all, but look she figured it out, sort of. What's more shocking than Mr. I-keep-my-private-life-private having a niece show up and work a case at the lab? Especially when she's so demonstrative. Glad you liked the chappie.

Jenna – I hope this assuages your curiosity! I know, wasn't it gross. At least I didn't think of cockroaches. Hope you liked chapters 4 and 5!

TrishG – thank you for the well rounded review. It took a lot of school to fix my grammar. Plus a very strict writing coach drumming, show don't tell into my head for a couple of years.


	6. Confessions of a Bugman

**Catalyst**

By: Bonnie Lass

**Chapter 6:** Confessions of a Bug Man.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own CSI, or any other Bruckheimer production. Though I do have to say something… Pirates of the Caribbean 3! What the hell are you thinking Jerry!

**_A/N_:** I would like to apologize for my absence... I got a serious case of writer's block for this chapter and I was struck by a Speed/Eric slash muse. I would like to thank my little family of reviewers. Thank you thank you thank you! Again, I'm a review whore; they actually do make me write, so please review.

* * *

Gil stalked towards his office, completely ignoring everyone he passed. Such an uncharacteristic attitude raised many an eyebrow; for normally, he had a greeting for everyone. Well, maybe not Ecklie. 

Gil barely heard Catherine's hello. He waved her off, letting her know that he had heard her. Gil didn't want Catherine to badger him about his hearing. He walked into his office intent on loosing her. Unfortunately for Gil, Catherine was a determined friend and followed him.

"Isn't this your night off?" She asked, moving up next to him.

"Yes, it is." He replied tersely, moving past the lab.

"Then why are you here?"

"Conrad called me in." He spoke over his shoulder.

"A case?"

"No, he wants to talk about Sara." Gil rounded on Catherine. "You didn't file a report, did you?" Catherine got a glint in her eye, a look Gil hadn't seen since Eddie was murdered. She forced him into his own office and just about slammed the door.

"Do you think I would do that to Sara?" Her blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Gil shook his head no. "What did Ecklie say the meeting was about?"

"He wants to discuss Sara's position in the lab."

"Do you think he's out to fire her?"

"And leave the grave shift short? Not on his life."

"He wants to transfer her?"

"To where?" He cocked his head, obviously puzzled.

"I don't know; maybe, day shift."

"Why?"

"He wants to hurt you, Gil. What better way than to break the two of you up." Catherine shrugged.

"We don't have a relationship to break up, Catherine."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Why are you interested in this?"

"I'm curious as to how you'd react to Sara leaving."

"What do you know, Catherine?"

"Ecklie wants to transfer Sara to swing and Nick back to grave."

"What did you do?" Gil raised an eyebrow.

"Gil, don't get upset, but I asked Ecklie to give me Sara."

"You did what?" He threw his bag onto his desk, causing Catherine to jump. "Why?"

"She and Warrick make a great team and Nick isn't happy." Catherine flicked her eyes to the left, and Gil decided to ignore it. She wasn't a suspect; she was his friend. Plus Gil knew Catherine wouldn't give up anything she didn't want to.

"What if I refuse?"

"Do you want Sara's career to suffer, Gil? If Ecklie doesn't get his way…" She trailed off, leaving Gil to fill in the blanks.

"Ecklie's problem is with me, not with my team."

"Anyway he could hurt you, he would; and you know it." Gil sat heavily in his chair. "Gil?"

"I'm tired of this, Cath." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "This job used to be my soul reason for waking up. Then the team became my family, something I hadn't had in a long time. But now with you, Warrick, and Nick gone…" He trailed off and looked up at her. "Everything is so bleak."

"This is exactly what Ecklie wants, Gil. He wants you to give up." She speculated as she sat across from him. "But if Sara leaves, it's even worse than losing the three of us, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Love, Gil." Catherine winked at him. "You'd better hurry, or you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." She smiled at him and left his office; leaving him alone with his thoughts and his tarantula.

"What is it with everyone and interfering with my love life?" He questioned the large arachnid.

* * *

"Is this what you wanted, Gil?" Sara stormed into his office, throwing all pretensions of a normal boss-employee relationship out the window. Sara was hurt and upset, understandably so. 

"What Sara?" Gil looked up from a file, his blue eyes worried.

"Ecklie told me not to worry about clocking in tonight. He said I should go home and rest up for my new position on the swing shift!"

"He did what?"

"And Nick's in the break room, waiting for assignments!" She ignored his questions and continued on like a bull in a china shop. "Are you happy now, Gil?"

"Why should I be?" It couldn't be happening this soon! He was really loosing her. Gil Grissom's world began crashing down around him as he stood. He thought of the picture he had thrown this morning. Was it too late for them?

"Because the dependable one is back and you're loosing the emotional time bomb. Is this your way of forcing me to resign? To get away from you?"

"No, Sara. It's not like that at all." He sighed. I had no say in the matter." He pleaded for her to understand. He loved her too much for her to think that. He really did love her. He hadn't been lying. "Sara, I…" God damn it, he loved the spit-fire that was standing in his office. But why in the name of Dante's hell couldn't he say it? Sara slammed her hands onto his desk, leaning towards him.

"That's not good enough, Gil." She was goading him! "Tell me why you want me to stay." Jess' mouth had been running again.

"You're a great CSI, a wonderful person," He paused, "and my friend."

"Just your friend?" Sara looked resigned as she shook her head. "Damn it, I can't stay for that and you know it. I'm not going to settle for being just your friend." She threw a glance over her shoulder as she began to leave.

"Stay because I love you." Gil closed his eyes tight and for the first time in a long time, he prayed.

"You're not just saying that are you?" He opened his eyes to see a teary eyed Sara Sidle leaning against his door. She smiled, her brown eyes dancing. Never had she looked more beautiful.

"No, Sara, I'm not. I love you. I'm not too late, am I?" He asked; catching her as she practically flung herself into his arms.

"Never," She whispered into his chest. He smiled widely, blinking back his own tears. Gil wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. He wondered how the brunette had wormed her way through his strongly constructed walls. He had built those around his heart for its own protection, but they proved too strong and had nearly broken his heart instead of saving it.

Greg watched through the open blinds, a sad smile on his face. Sara was like a big sister to him. She had taken him under her wing when he had needed it. Greg tried returned her kindness equally, by often acting her sounding board when she needed to vent. But now she finally had Grissom to take care of her. His smile turned grim. Boss or not, if Grissom hurt Sara; he would have to answer to him. Greg shook his head, a soft smile once again on his face as he turned and walked down the hall. Somehow, he doubted Grissom would ever let that happen. And if he did there would be a long list of people coming to Sara's rescue. Greg's smile once again fell as he noticed Ecklie coming towards him and Grissom's office. "Oh shit…" _Time for some quick thinking, Sanders!_

"What are you doing here, Sanders? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I was looking for Grissom. Since he's in today, I thought he might have the assignments." _Be civil, Greggo, be nice._ Greg silently worked on his mantra.

"I'm looking for him, as well. Did you try his office; he's probably playing with his bugs." Greg had to bite his tongue.

"Just came from there. Maybe he's with Doctor McAlester, she's working on that remains case." Ecklie nodded and turned around and Greg was sure to follow. He just hoped Jess would for give him for what he was about to do.

I hope you enjoyed the chappie. If not, I'm sorry to hear that. So please review either way!


End file.
